


Little Monsters

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Bromance, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On occasion, Teddy and Billy are required to babysit. They try to make the most out of this less-than-pleasant experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Monsters

“They’re monsters.” Teddy hissed past his strained smile and waved after Billy’s siblings. The two younger boys met with their friends and were finally out of the couple’s care, a blessing Teddy feared they would never be graced with.  
  
“I warned you. From the very beginning.” Billy replied without bothering with the happy charade. “Not one good thing to them.”  
  
Teddy was more than used to Billy’s disgruntled-older-brother antics, but decided against dwelling on the matter for too long. At least - in this negative manner.  
  
“It’s your fault, you know.” He hummed but let Billy get only a shocked growl out before he continued. “First-born; you took all the good qualities.”  
  
Billy shut his eyes tightly and ignored the painting of his cheeks.   
“How _do_ you manage to turn everything around like this?”  
  
“It’s a gift.” Teddy concluded and rounded Billy’s shoulders with his arm. “Now come on, no reason why the runts should have all the fun.”  
  
Fully in agreement, Billy leaned against Teddy and the two finally started their theme-park date.


End file.
